1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and in particular, to a precoder and receiver filter design for multiple-input and multiple-output interference networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear transmit preceding and decoding schemes using linear receivers are degrees of freedom optimal. In precoder and receiver filter design, maximizing the weighted sum-rate and maximizing the minimum rate of the users are two important objectives. However, there are no directly solvable solutions to these two objectives. Moreover, in practice, although knowledge of the channel is not perfect, especially at the transmitter, work on multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) interference networks under channel uncertainty is limited. Thus, a need exists for a provably convergent, iterative solution for precoder design.